Nightmare
by Pichaku97
Summary: A strange new foe appears that threatens everyone in Hyrule and the Twilight. Midna returns!


**Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ.**

**A/n: Well now, my first fic! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

The sun set. His blood dripped slowly into the cold snow. His consciousness was slipping. His blonde hair was messy and the snow kept falling. Life left his eyes as his grip over his sword loosened considerably. He fell into a deep sleep...

* * *

Rain was falling harder than ever in the Twilight. A princess stared out of her window. Her blue and white skin gave life to her fire red hair. Her eyes glowed as more rain fell. "Princess Midna! Princess Midna!" Yelled one of her servants. "What is it, Tomas?" She said, not looking back but she closed her eyes. "Uhh, well princess...It's about...that boy." Midna stiffened. "He was... well... found by the Zoras. They said that he was almost dead! They saved him but..." The twili teen stopped. "But...?" Midna said to her only close friend in the Twilight. "Well... he was covered in blood... and they said the wounds were sword wounds!" Midna turned. "Sword wounds?" She said. "Y-yes..." Tomas stuttered. _Who would attack Link? And more important, how did he lose?! _She thought.

--

Link awoke to a damp yet warm room. Water was dripping from the stone ceiling and running down the walls. A small Zora girl was humming softly in a corner. He tried to get up but his body stung sharply. He fell back onto the soft surface of where he was. "Hmm? Oh! You're awake! Nasty cuts you got, but they're healing beautifuly. You'll be out of here in a few days." The Zora said softly. "Thanks." Link said softly as well. "Now you get some rest at least." Link's eyes drooped and he finally fell asleep.

He appeared in front of the Lanarayu Spring. Lanarayu was speaking to him. "_Link. I believe you know what is going on. The shadows are moving." _It said. "You mean the twilight?" He said slowly, thinking of her. _"No. Not the twilight. Night." _Link was puzzled as the dream faded. "No, wait! Tell me more!!!" He yelled as he swirled into the darkness.

He awoke to the stone room he was in before. Yet, it wasn't right... Something was off. "H-hello?" He said, getting up. His body barely stung now. The room had a...tense...atmosphere. "Hello?" He repeated, grabbing his sheild and the Master sword from their resting place on the wall. He walked into the long hallway and heard something. Someone was coming... "Link!" He saw the Zora girl limping towards him. "What happened?" He said, concerned. "....." The girl stayed silent before she pulled him towards the entrance. She then gently pushed him against the wall. "Where is he?" Said a girl's voice. "Ha! Like I'd ever tell you!" A zora was struggling in the grip of a black haired girl. Her sheath was a pure white and she looked very pale. Her clothes were un-ordinary: they were not from this world, nor were they from the twilight. A loud snap was heard as the Zora fell limp in her hand. She dropped it into the snow. "Hmph." She grunted. Her body turned away from them and then she was gone. Pressure was the next thing that Link felt. He saw the zora girl had been thrown into the ice-cold water. He couldn't breathe. The girl unsheathed her golden silver sword. "Heh, you thought you could escape me, eh? Time for your death!" Her hand stopped cold.

A green portal had appeared and a shadow came down. The girl jumped back, swore silently, and disappeared. Link just stood in shock. The imp-lke creature simply said, "Damn, she got away!" Her hair a fire red, her body black and white. A helmet topped her head. She hovered over the frozen ground. "Midna?!" Link exclaimed. The shadow stiffened and turned, it's eyes wide. It came over and hugged him. "Link! I've missed you!" Link returned his friend's hug. A few seconds passed before Midna let go. "What's going on?! Who was that, why is she after me?! And why are you in that form?!" Link exclaimed quickly. "Now is not the time. We have to go see Zelda!" She opened up a portal in the earth. Link stepped on it and they teleported to the Castle of Hyrule.

--

"So, what do I owe this visit?" A girl with blonde hair glowed in her throne. Her dress a vivid pink. The boy in front of her was wearing a green tunic, and he had a green hat on over his messy blonde hair. His shadow got darker and the imp came up. The girl was shocked. "Midna?!" She said. "There is something concerning all of the worlds, Princess Zelda..." Midna said, leaning against Link. "What do you mean?" Link said, puzzled. Zelda just stared. "Shadows are moving, _she _has emerged." Midna said seriously. Zelda gasped quietly. "WHO IS HER?!" Link yelled. Midna smiled but it faded quickly. "There's a legend. Not very well known, actually. I think only a few people, maybe less, know about it in both of these worlds. A banished princess named Luna ran from the twilight. She ran to another dimension and created the night. There she waited, waited until one of the triforce shed the blood. Then, it was said that when that happened, she would attack. She would cover everything in death and night." Zelda explained. Midna sat in silence before saying, "Feh, you're forgetting something." Zelda sighed and said, "Would you really want that to be uncovered, Midna? Who knows how both worlds would react to that." Midna glared at her. Link just watched as the princesses shot looks at each other. That was, until a shadow came behind Zelda. A golden silver sword came from it and started to go down. It stopped right at her neck. "You!" Midna yelled, her hair growing. "Hello, Midna. Luna sends her greetings." The pale girl from before appeared from the shadow. "Raven..." Zelda closed her eyes as she said that. "Oh, hello. I didn't see you there." Raven smiled and waved to another figure at the doorway.

Midna attacked Raven quickly. Meanwhile a new weapon slashed down on Link's arm. His blood dripped down onto the ground. "Hehehe, long time no see, Link." A blonde girl just as pale smiled, leaning on her axe. She then looked at the battle going on behind Link. "Oops, time to go Raven." The brunette swore again. "Fine, Sierra. We got what we came for anyway." Raven jumped back as a bright light enveloped them...


End file.
